Users of digital imaging devices often wish to capture an image of scene having a high dynamic range, such as a scene having a large difference in brightness between the darkest portion of the scene and the lightest portion of the scene. Due to motion in the scene and/or motion of the camera during image capture, existing high dynamic range imaging techniques typically include undesirable artifacts due to registration errors (e.g., due to motion), or generate an image that does not have a significantly higher dynamic range than if a single low dynamic range image were captured.
Therefore, there is a need for new mechanisms for high dynamic range imaging.